


Innocence

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily finds herself experiencing a strange reaction to Barney's video...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

"I can't believe that's actually _Barney_."

"I know. He looks so... different."

"So... innocent, somehow. And... uh... pretty..."

"Pretty, Lily? Really?"

"Shut up."

"..."

"Maybe it's the long, blond hair. And he's so... earnest, you know? Sincere... Innocent."

"You keep coming back to that. Dare I suggest that the naughty schoolteacher perhaps wants to _defile_ that innocence?"

"Okay, that was creepy on a dozen different levels, Marshall."

"Yeaaah, you're right."

"Don't ever say that again."

"No."

"And... unfortunately he's already been defiled... a long time ago. Kind of prevents me from doing it."

"Doesn't keep you from thinking about it, though."

*sigh* "No. No, it doesn't."

"..."

"..."

"So... should we call him?"

"Barney?"

"Yeah. See what he's doing tonight?"

*slow smile* "Yeah. Call him up. I wanna try a little... experiment."


End file.
